


Five Porny Ways the Team Said Goodbye: John/Ronon

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Series: Five Porny Ways the Team Said Goodbye [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Ronon have a private goodbye--and it's a little more intimate than John expected. (Set in The Return pt. 1.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Porny Ways the Team Said Goodbye: John/Ronon

So once they got John all packed up and his stuff moved to the transport area, they gathered in the cafeteria for the reheated pizza, the last six-pack of beer in the city, and Teyla's requisite bag of microwave popcorn. Rodney wandered in at some point, drawn by his sixth sense. They stuffed themselves and shared memories, trying to ignore the awkward silences that kept creeping in.

Eventually Rodney wandered back out, muttering about hacking databases and how to pack naquadah without it going unstable. Teyla quietly said that she was needed with the Athosians and left as well. John watched them go without protest.

A few minutes later, John found himself still staring at the remains of their meal. He really needed to clean it up; everyone else was busy seeing to their own duties. Stuffing greasy paper plates and empty beer bottles into the trash felt like it was getting dangerously close to the back-breaking straw, though.

"Let the Ancestors get it," Ronon said. John looked up, raising an eyebrow. Ronon shrugged. "You worried about impressing them?"

"Right." John stood up decisively. Unfortunately, he still hadn't decided what he needed to do next.

"Come on." Ronon slapped him on the shoulder. "I want to give you something."

"Really?" John grinned, ridiculously pleased. "Cool. You could have given it to me before I was all packed up, though."

Ronon smiled slyly and didn't say anything else. John kept pace with him as they headed back towards the living quarters, through corridors depressingly busy with people carrying boxes and bags out of their rooms. Ronon ignored them all. He opened the door to his room and gestured John in, shutting the door as soon as they were both inside.

Then he pulled off his shirt.

"Ah." John stared, caught _way_ off balance. "I don't mean to be ungrateful, but I really don't think it'll fit me..."

John trailed off as Ronon took a step closer, his eyes glittering with something that made John shiver. He resisted the urge to step back when Ronon laid his palm across John's chest. Right across where the Wraith had sucked the life from him, over and over again.

John's eyes went to the claw-shaped scars on Ronon's chest.

"On Sateda," Ronon started slowly, his voice so quiet and deep John could barely hear him, "I placed all of my trust in a man who didn't deserve it, because I was taught to do so."

Ronon's thumb rubbed small circles, rasping across John's T-shirt. John licked his lips, but he had no idea what to say. No idea what Ronon was looking for from him.

"While I was running, I swore to myself that I would fight the Wraith until they were all dead, or until I was." Ronon's hand clenched in the material of the shirt, nails scraping lightly against John's scarless skin. "And I swore that I would never again give my trust to a man that didn't deserve it."

John reached out, then hesitated. Finally, he made himself go with his instincts, laid his hand over Ronon's. "Hey, I get it--"

Ronon shook his head. John shut his stupid mouth.

"I swear to you, John Sheppard. If you ever need me, whatever you ask of me, I'll do it. Even if I have to come to your galaxy."

John's gut hit the floor, a messy mix of guilt and warmth. "Ah, Ronon. Buddy."

Ronon snorted. "You're really bad at these things, you know?"

"I know," he agreed, laughing lightly. Ronon finally moved his hand--upwards. John's laugh died on the in-breath, leaving him slightly lightheaded. Ronon cupped his jaw. "Uh, you know I'm not supposed to do this, right?"

Ronon smiled, and John shivered again. "Why do you think I haven't done it before?"

"Yeah, okay," he said, because what else was there? He closed his eyes in the last second before Ronon's lips met his. He'd never been with anyone as big as Ronon, someone who John knew could overwhelm him so easily--and it was exhilarating. Like climbing to the first drop of a roller coaster, or riding the edge of sound.

Ronon kissed John gently while his hands roamed around, pushing under John's T-shirt before stripping it off. John followed his lead, indulging himself by stroking over the muscles he'd admired from day one. Ronon's skin was surprising soft, except for where it was marred by scars.

Then Ronon stepped back, finished undressing, and knelt on the bed with his hands pressed flat against the wall.

"There's stuff in my kit," he said, nodding down at the large bag on the floor.

John stared.

Ronon was magnificent. Every bit of him. The long line of his back, the perfect muscles of his thighs. A really fantastic ass. John couldn't help but want him–Except. There was wanting to do something because it felt good, and then there was doing it because of power games.

This felt too much like a power thing. John really wasn't into to that with people he considered friends.

He sighed and dug through Ronon's bag until he found a likely bottle. He tossed it onto the bed in front of Ronon's knees.

"So what, you're going to make me do all the work?" John asked as he unbuckled his belt. "I thought I was the lazy one around here."

Ronon lifted his head, turning to look over his shoulder. John set his hands on his hips, waiting for Ronon to bite on the implicit offer. Ronon snorted and stood back up.

"Have it your way, then."

John grinned. "Excellent." He stripped off the rest of his clothes and practically bounced onto the bed. He laid face-up, legs sprawled wide so that Ronon could see his interest. He was very, very interested, cock bobbing with anticipation as Ronon grabbed the lube and laid down beside him.

Ronon looked pretty interested, too. John rubbed his hand across Ronon's belly, playing with the hair there, and then he grabbed a hold of Ronon's cock. Ronon's eyelids fluttered shut as John started stroking soft and lazy. He looked vulnerable in a way John had rarely seen him.

"Sheppard." Ronon reached down and caught John's hand. "You're going to give up being lazy if you don't stop."

"Call me John," he said, giving Ronon's cock one last squeeze. He let go and rolled over onto his side, pulling his top leg over to give Ronon plenty of room to work. His cock was already leaking in anticipation. John couldn't remember the last time somebody besides himself had touched his ass. He was pretty sure it had been sometime before Afghanistan, but there might have been somebody after. There were a few hazy nights in there that were better off forgotten.

"John," Ronon said quietly, and John was back in the moment, right where he was supposed to be. Ronon nuzzled the back of his neck. John couldn't help laughing from the tickle of his beard.

He gasped when Ronon's slick fingers crept between his ass cheeks.

"That okay?"

"Hell, yeah." He closed his eyes, no other thought but pleasure in his head. Ronon circled around a few times, lighting up nerves that were more than ready for it, and then he slid a finger inside. John groaned and just barely kept himself from pushing back. It was always best to wait, to let his body open up instead of forcing it. And since Ronon was being so nicely patient, John could be patient, too.

Then Ronon was in. Just one finger, but it felt fantastic. John never could understand how something so weird could feel so good. It didn't feel anything like having his dick played with, but at the same time it felt exactly the same. It all felt like sex.

Ronon started finger-fucking him. John groaned some more, kind of pathetically, and fucked back. Somehow Ronon managed to get another finger in without stopping. John didn't want him to stop, ever, but before John could get close to coming Ronon pulled his fingers out.

Which was okay, because then Ronon was pushing his cock in, slow and steady.

"Oh, fuck." John took a deep breath, and then it was all okay. More than okay. Really fucking okay.

"You good?" Ronon asked.

"Oh, not bad," John croaked. He shoved his hips back as much as he could, and Ronon got the picture. John bit his lip, trying not to whimper from the sheer perfectness of getting fucked by Ronon. He swallowed the dryness in his throat. "Wouldn't mind a reach-around," he said as nonchalantly as he could.

Ronon laughed breathily. The phrase mustn't have been too opaque of an Earthism, because Ronon's big, hot hand closed around John's cock a second later. John couldn't think about saying anything else after that, not with Ronon fucking him steadily, hand and cock in synch as he chanted John's name over and over.

"Nnyguh," he grunted out just before he came long and hard, ass clenching over and over around Ronon's cock. Ronon shifted, pushing him face down into the mattress before fucking him fast and deep. John rode it out in a state of mindless bliss. His cock was still twitching when Ronon said something John couldn't understand and came inside of him.

"You're not lazy," Ronon said a minute later. John started to respond, but then Ronon pulled out, distracting him. "You just like to get your own way."

John snorted and shifted back onto his side. "You're just now figuring that out?"

Ronon threw his arm over John, hand resting in the same spot on his chest as before. "Hey, you Earth people are weird. Takes me a while to figure you out."

John smiled, but it faded as he remembered why he was there. "Don't let me fall asleep."

Ronon squeezed him in a one-armed hug. "You'll be okay for a while. I'll wake you."

John took him at his word.


End file.
